The Lioness Finds the Prey
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ageha's plan to spend her quality time with her "little sister" Matsuri backfires when Leo interferes and makes love to her. Will she be convinced to be with the rich girl?
1. Chapter 1

**The Lioness Finds the Prey**

 **Pairing: Ageha x Leo**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So….this kinda happened. Hehe~! I dunno what's going on with me, really. XD A-anyways, let's get onto reading this so that you'll know what I'm talking about.**

 **Enjoy~!**

It's summer time and the Maisen girls are free to go on vacation. Ageha invited Matsuri to stay at her house for the whole vacation, much to her excitement. Since then, in about a few weeks in, Matsuri enjoyed her stay at her "older sister's" home. She met with her mother and got along very well, plus loved the support from her when Ageha told her about their relationship and enjoyed the food Ageha made for them. This few weeks of staying here makes her want to stay forever. Since she transferred to Tokyo alone while leaving her grandmother behind, she has nowhere else to stay during vacation, so she is glad that she's here with her Ageha-onee-sama.

By the next day, Ageha's mother is leaving for work early. After bidding good-bye to her daughter and Matsuri, the door closes behind her and Matsuri is the first to step into the kitchen. She can cook a thing or two after learning what Ageha's mother made. She grabs some pots and pans, the materials for cooking and turns on the stove.

However, by the next few minutes of cooking, Matsuri suddenly feels a couple of large breasts pressing against her while arms wrap around her gently.

"That smells good~" Ageha purrs. "Mind if I have a taste~?"

"It's not ready yet, Ageha-onee-sama," Matsuri says. "You just have to wait."

"Mmmm…but do I have to…when Matsuri-chan is right there cooking in front of me~?"

"What's with you today, Ageha-onee-sama?" the Native American deadpans. "Are you going to be like this now?"

"Something like that, yes. Because my 'little sister' is just too cute~" The Spaniard hugs the underclassman, squishing her breasts against her back in the process.

"Stoooop, I'm trying to concentrate!" Matsuri squeaks.

 _Ding dong!_

"Eh? Did Mama forget something?" Ageha lets go of Matsuri to answer the door.

The Native American sighs in relief as she continues cooking. The Spaniard opens the door and to her surprise, a certain beautiful blonde girl with stunning violet eyes wearing a pink sundress greets her.

"Leo-san?" Ageha questions.

"Long time no see, Ageha-san~" the blonde beauty says. "I decided to stop by and visit you."

"Early in the morning, too?"

"Fufu! I DO know where you live, Ageha-san~" Leo points her finger and playfully pokes her chest. "You took me there a number of times."

"Ah…well, come on in." Aghea gestures her hand inside and Leo bows and enters.

After closing the door, Leo looks around, sniffing the air.

"Mm~! Smells good! What's cooking?" she asks.

"Breakfast," Ageha replies. "Do you want to join? There's enough for three people."

"I'd be happy to~" the blonde beauty nods.

"Great! It's almost done!" Matsuri turns around as she says that.

Leo giggles and turns to Ageha. "I don't think I've seen her around before. Who is she?"

"Oh, that's Matsuri-chan," the Spaniard says. "We treat each other like sisters very much."

"Mmm...I can see why. Both of you have beautifully tanned skin," Leo says and sneaks a finger to trace it up her exposed thigh, making Ageha quiver a little. "But...not as beautiful as yours, Ageha-san~" She coos in her ear.

"Wh-what are you doing, Leo-san?" Ageha asks, but the rich girl ignores the question and comes over to the kitchen.

"So...Matsuri-san, I'm sure this food you cooked is delicious~" she says as she sits down at the table.

"I hope so," Matsuri says while serving the food. "Ageha's mother taught me how to cook, but I'm still not so confident."

"Awww, it'll be fine~" Ageha says. She also sits down at the table. "You worked hard anyways."

Everyone is served the food and they start to eat after saying Grace. Leo immediately praises Matsuri for her hard work and the Native American blushes with a small smile on her face while Ageha pets her as reward for doing such a good job. The three of them eat and talk like it's perfectly normal. However, every time when Ageha talks, Leo can't help but let her stunning violet eyes steal glances at Ageha and her perfect body. She looks up and down at her appearance, grinning in secret without anyone noticing. She and Ageha have spent some quality time together before, so nothing new. But for Leo, she fell in love with the beautiful Spaniard. And as of today, she feels that this is the perfect opportunity to make her move.

After breakfast, Matsuri offers to clean off the dishes and Leo holds out her hand.

"Hey, Ageha-san," she says. "Let's go by the living room for a while, okay?"

"Oh, sure." The Spaniard takes the rich girl's hand and the two head over toward the living room.

Once the two are in there, Ageha just watches Matsuri do her work on the dishes and holds her forearm.

"Leo-san, what do you want to...Ah!" Ageha gets startled by Leo's face coming inches close to hers with that smile of hers. "D-don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry~" Leo coos as she comes closer, tracing a finger below her skirt and down toward her exposed thigh again. "But you look so breath taking, I can't stand looking at you all the time."

"Huh? L-Leo-san...what's gotten into you?" Ageha backs away until she bumps into a wall, which allows the rich girl slam her hand against it next to her head.

"What's gotten into me~?" Leo says. "Ohhhh, Ageha-san. You just don't know, do you~?"

"N-no, I don't." Ageha shakes in fear. What in the world has gotten into Leo?

The blonde beauty's hand flips up Ageha's pink skirt, showing off her white panties.

"Eek! What are you doing!?" The Spaniard immediately covers her crotch with her hands on her skirt.

"Fufu! I'll be completely honest~" The rich girl's beautifully deep, womanly voice is so sexy that it makes Ageha find it hard to remain standing. "Ageha-san...I love you. I love you ever since I laid eyes on you and we spent quality time together~"

"E-ehhhh!?" Ageha is surprised to hear such a confession. Just when she's about to say something, Leo removes the top and exposes her large breasts.

"No bra? How unfortunate~" Leo says. She gropes them and fondles them in a circular motion. "So big and soft I'm sort of jealous to see these I-cups~"

"Leo-s-san!? What...what's wrong with you!?" Ageha whimpers. "Don't grope them...like that!"

"What's the matter with that, hmmm~?" Leo coos as she leans closer. "Deep down, you just love me groping them to my heart's content. It's satisfying and I envy you~"

"Sh-shut up!"

Ageha moans and whimpers from the intense groping, but she brings her hand to her mouth to stifle them as her eyes gaze towards Matsuri who is still working on the dishes.

"Y-you fool!" she says. "Matsuri might...h-hear usssss!" She grits her teeth from Leo pinching her nipples and then nibbling at both of them at the same time.

"Mmmm...then you have to keep quiet then. We don't want to get in trouble, hmmm~?" Leo coos as she sits up and lowers her hand to have her fingers go under her cloth and dig deep inside her pussy. "Ohhhh, you're pretty wet, huh? Must be from the groping."

"Nonsense...ah!" Ageha lets out another moan.

"It sure sounds like it," Leo says. "Oh, Ageha-san. When are you going to be honest with yourself and just let it happen~?"

"N-never!" the Spaniard protests, brining up her hand to her mouth again while turning her head away. "This is all too sudden!"

Leo shakes her head and looks straight into Ageha's golden eyes. "It's sudden, yes, but you love it when I touch you don't you~?" She uses her other hand to trace it on her exposed thigh and grope her behind in the process. "Mmm...this feels nice as well. And up here, too~" She leans in to kiss the side of her neck, plus lick it a little.

"NO! Not up there...hyah~!" Ageha's cries become high pitched and cute for Leo's ears.

"Fufu. You're so much talk about Yoshi-san having this weakness, what about YOU~?" Leo grins as she keeps on fingering inside her pussy. "My charms cannot be beat~"

Ageha feels that Leo is right. She did use the advantage of using charms as Yoshi's weakness, yet...she doesn't look at herself in that situation. What is it about these charms? Is it THAT good as Leo says? Still, they are far better than Ageha's, that's for sure. Ageha tries and tries super hard to stifle her moans until her hand lowers finally and lets Leo do whatever she pleases, especially inside her pussy.

"Given up already~?" Leo purrs. "Good, because I got more in store." She gently pushes down Ageha on the couch and dominates her there, being on top. Her fingers are still inside her womanhood, moving them faster than earlier while sucking on both of her breasts.

" _Alto...te lo suplico..._ (Stop...I beg you to stop...)" Ageha cannot hold in her voice for much longer and thus has her letting out her native language instead.

"Fufu! This is so much fun, Ageha-san~" Leo says. "Are you satisfied yet? I'm cannot tell from that cute beautiful face of yours~"

Ageha shakes her head roughly as the gentle touches still go on like an ongoing machine. She cannot refuse Leo's lustful advances on her no matter what. And she's at the point of climaxing very soon.

" _Me vengo...¡me vengo!_ (Cumming...I'm cumming...!) Ohhhhh...!" Ageha moans loudly.

"Then, cum, Ageha-san~" Leo encourages. "Let it all out, my love~"

And at last, Ageha arches her back, screaming in pleasure, squirting out love juices onto Leo's hand. The rich girl gently pulls her hand away, making Ageha whine and her body twitches and pants heavily from her orgasm. Leo looks over at the kitchen to see Matsuri almost being finished with the dishes. She turns back towards the dark greenette, puts a finger to her mouth and a wink and then stands up to face Matsuri.

"Matsuri-san!" she calls. "Ageha-san seems a little tired. I'm going to take her up to her room, okay? Watch some TV or something."

"Awwww, really?" Matsuri pouts adorably. "But I want to spend my time with Ageha-onee-sama!"

"Sorry, but she's too tired to play. Let me take care of her, if I may." Leo bows in respect.

"Mmmmm...fine. Okay." Matsuri has no choice but to let Leo do this and thus, it makes Leo happy.

"Thank you." The rich girl gently lifts up Ageha bridal style, hearing her quiet panting now with her eyes closed and giggles. She then makes her way up the stairs while Matsuri turns on the television to browse through channels.

 ****Later****

"Hyaahhhh...L-Leo-san... _T-Tu lengua...está dentro..._ "(y-your tongue is...it's inside...)" Ageha's native speaking still doesn't go away since Leo is touching her again. Thus, she is fully naked with Leo naked as well.

"Mmm...mmmm~" Leo hums as she licks the wet parts and then inside her pussy. "So delicious Ageha-san. My meal has only begun~"

Ageha lifts her hand up to stifle her moans again, but to no avail. Nothing will ever contain her loud, cute moans as long as Leo is around, touching her like that. It's insane. Leo's become a totally different person when she lusts after the people she loves most.

"Leo-saaaan...~!" Ageha moans again, jerking her head back from Leo's tongue moving inside her pussy up and down.

The rich girl happily continues to "eat away" like there's no tomorrow. For her, it's so satisfying to look at Agehas flawless shiny tanned skin as well as touching it. Leo just wants more and more of it.

Ageha clenches the sheets on her bed while moaning and whimpering. This can't be happening. All she wants to do is spend time with her 'little sister', yet Leo comes and ruins it for the both of them.

"Leo-san...Matsuri-chan...haaaah... _mi hermanita...se siente sola...necesito verla...¡por favor, detente!_ (my little sister...she's lonely...I need to see her...please stop this!)' she begs.

"Oh, how can I stop when I'm addicted to this body of yours~?" Leo purrs. "And it's so cute you treat each other like sisters. But...I apologize. You're spending all summer with me~"

"Ehhhhh!?"

"I never got enough time with you since my family needed my help," Leo says as she starts to finger her pussy. "It took weeks, maybe even months. But now that it's summer, I can do whenever I want. And this...this is among those times where I get to spend every day with you. Is that alright...Ageha-san~?"

The Spaniard shakes her head roughly, gritting her teeth to stifle her moans, but that doesn't work. " _¡De...de ninguna manera! ¡Pasaré...pasaré mi tiempo...con...Matsuri-chan! L-Lo siento!"_ (No...no way! My...my time shall be with...Matsuri-chan...! I-I'm sorry!)"

"Ohhhh?" Leo grins. "You're really attached to this cute Native American, huh? How sweet of you~"

Ageha looks up as Leo stops for a moment and leans in with a wide grin.

"So...I'll have to take advantage of this and spend as much time with you as I possibly can~" the rich girl says and continues to finger her pussy, faster and more intense than earlier.

"Hyaaaaaah!" Ageha lets out a loud moan and shuts her eyes tightly, clenching the sheets on her bed.

Juices splatter with each movement of her hand and Ageha cannot take this. She's reaching her limit once again and she knows she can't hold it in for much longer. Leo's nonstop touches feel too good to resist. And after a few more hard movements of her fingers, Ageha reaches her climax, arching her back and screaming in pleasure. Leo catches all of the love juices squirting from her pussy and when about a minute passes, Ageha pants heavily after her intense orgasm while Leo licks her hand clean.

"Ahhhh..that was so satisfying, Ageha-san~" she says. "I hope we get to do it again sometime. See ya later~"

After putting on her clothes, Leo leaves the room and Ageha remains lying on the bed, panting heavily. She cannot believe this will be happening. Just when her summer started off well, Leo is there to interfere. When she gets her breath back she sits up and just sits on her knees, looking at the front door. Tears start to fall from her eyes.

 **A/N: So…NTR type of story. Hehe! Sowwy, I can't help but write something like this as I did one before. I was starting to write this as my "Tanned Senran Collection" but then it became like this, so it won't fit into this category. XD Or maybe it will be? I dunno? It's Ageha x Leo for goodness sakes~!**

 **A-anyways, please give out long and detailed reviews!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	2. Shopping at the Mall

**Chapter 2**

 **Shopping at the Mall**

"Matsuri-chan~" Ageha says one morning. "Do you want to hang out at the mall today? I heard that there will be some big sales in some stores."

"Really? I always wanted to go there with you, Ageha-onee-sama~" Matsuri replies, looking up at her "big sister".

"It's our summer vacation after all. Here, let me get ready and I'll be down in 10 minutes."

"Okay~!"

Ageha leaves and goes to her room while shutting the door behind her. She looks over to her bed where she and Leo made love. In fact, just looking at it triggered her memory of what happened yesterday. How Leo was dominating her and she could do nothing to stop it. She shuts her eyes tightly while shaking her head roughly. It's too much for her. She needs to get her mind off of that incident and spend her time with Matsuri as much as possible. Leo's a nice girl, yes, but what's gotten into her? Is she taking the meaning of her name too seriously? This is insane. The Leo she knows wouldn't do that to anyone else. Why her though?

By the time she's done changing clothes, she is now wearing a yellow sundress along with a necklace with a rose in the front and high heeled sandals. She comes down stairs to meet with Matsuri and the younger tanned girl is mesmerized by her "big sister's" appearance. She looks up and down and nods in approval.

"You look stunning, Ageha-onee-sama~!" she says in awe.

"Thank you~" the taller tanned girl says. "Shall we leave then? I'll be sure to lock the door since Mama has work again."

"Sure thing~"

Both of them leave the house, lock the door and are on their way to the bus station where it leads to town. The ride only takes about 20 minutes to get there and when they get off, they travel by foot again toward the large mall. And like Ageha said, there are large sales today for one day only. Sad, but got to make the best of it while they can. They rush inside without any hesitation and explore the crowded mall.

They go to the lady's clothing store first, obvious choice and pick out various outfits that fit them and the price is just right for them to buy them. One of those clothes Ageha bought is a revealing hot pink tank top with a black short skirt, a black short sleeved buttoned up shirt and along with thigh high stockings to go with it, along with black high heels. All at the low price.

For Matsuri, hers is quite simple: a purple long sleeved shirt with short shorts and sandals. Also at a low price. Decent, but she doesn't are as long as she likes them. In fact, after paying for them, they decide to actually wear their favorite outfits. It doesn't take long for them to change in the bathroom, but when they take a look at themselves in the mirror after that, they nod to each other, saying it's all worth it.

They leave the bathroom and walk toward the crowded mall again. It leaves many people stunned at Ageha's appearance, them stopping and staring at the Spaniard. Matsuri pouts adorably and links arms with her "big sister".

"Mouuu...make them stop staring..." she says.

"I can't help it, Matsuri-chan~" Ageha laughs nervously. "Let them stare. They're probably just jealous."

Jealous or not, the people do not want to take their eyes away from the beautiful taller tanned girl. Not until they reach a restaurant since they are hungry from all the walking around and shopping. They walk toward the line where they are taking seats and wait for about a few minutes. However, while waiting, two familiar people walk beside them and a familiar blonde's smile greets her.

"Ahhhh, what a coincidence, Ageha-san~" Leo says.

"Huh? Oh...nice to see you, Hyoki-chan," Ageha says, bowing.

"A pleasure...Ageha-san," Hyoki bows as well. "Ah, you must be that Masturi girl Leo-onee-sama's going on and on about."

"Huh? Me?" the Native American says, pointing to herself. "Why would she do that anyway?"

"Oh, I thought I'd bring Hyoki along just for the two of you to get along~" Leo answers. "It makes sense, right?"

"Uhhhhh..." Ageha is not sure where Leo's going with this, but it does make sense that Matsuri should make other friends, too. "Alright, I'll take your word for it."

"Good. Then, let's have some lunch, shall we~?" Leo steps up and takes Ageha by the hand to guide her. "Table for two please~"

"Eh!?" Ageha is surprised when she hears her say that. Aren't all of them going to eat lunch together?

"Right this way," the waitress says as she grabs two menus and guides Leo and Ageha toward a tall table for two.

"But...but...!" Masturi reaches out her hand, but lowers it as she sees her "big sister" going with the rich girl. "Haaaaah...fine. Hyoki-chan...let's eat."

"Oh, gladly! I'm starving~!" the dark haired little sister of Leo walks up to the next waitress. "Table for two please~!"

"Sure thing, right this way~" the waitress says and guides them far away from Ageha and Leo toward a small booth.

Leo and Ageha order their drinks and food as soon as possible. After the waitress takes their menus, Leo gazes at the outfit Ageha is wearing right now.

"You look stunning~" she says, her deep womanly voice purring. "Are you trying to make people want to jump on you~?"

"Sp-speak for yourself..." Ageha says. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Leo-san. But...this needs to stop. I know you wouldn't do things like this."

Leo just closes her eyes, her smile remaining on her face. "I can't help it, Ageha-san. I'm truly like this whenever I'm in love."

"But..." Leo puts her finger to the Spaniard's lips to silence her.

"Fufu! I think I'm getting a bit...aroused. Let's take this to the bathroom, shall we~?"

"E-ehhhh?" Ageha doesn't know what to do. Should she refuse or just go with what the rich blonde is saying. Her smile is like hypnotizing her to do it.

Leo gets off the chair and takes the tanned girl's hand. "It shouldn't take long. Come here~"

"Uhhhh..." Ageha doesn't get a chance to protest and gets pulled into the bathroom without another word.

They enter a large stall and lock it, moving far into a corner with Leo pinning Ageha to the wall.

"Wait a minute, Leo-san!" Ageha says.

"No, there's no time for waiting~" Leo slowly pulls down Ageha's tank top to reveal her large, exposed breasts. "I want to do this now. I can't wait." She gives a flick on her right breast. "I see you're wearing no bra. How unfortunate~"

"No...please stop!" Ageha shakes her head roughly as Leo lifts up her skirt to reveal Ageha's lovely panties and poke her womanhood a little.

"I got all the time I need~" Leo purrs.

Leo takes her time to get a feel for Ageha's skin. Her soft tanned skin. Her legs, her arms and her exposed breasts just waiting to be groped. Leo licks and sucks two of them one by one with ease while Ageha tries her hardest to stifle her moans. Leo chuckles as she leans closer to Ageha while smiling beautifully.

"I'm going to touch that sensitive spot now~" Leo says as she lowers her hand with her fingers going under her panties. "Ohhhh, so wet~"

"L-Leo...san..." Ageha's hands clench to fists and go above her exposed breasts. She shuts her eyes tightly while gritting her teeth.

"I want your approval first," Leo says as she looks directly into her golden eyes. "I would never do something so forceful~"

"But...but you are!" Ageha says.

"How can I be that forceful, hmmm, Ageha-san?" Leo pulls her fingers away from the tanned girl's wet pussy. "I only said I need your approval. Unless there's someone else in mind you want to do it with~" Leo's hand lowers again. "But...I touched you first, don't forget~

Ageha looks back and forth with her golden eyes, slightly shaking. There's really no other choice is there. From the situation she is right now, there is no escaping it. She lowers her head, blushing and gives a nod of approval.

"Touch me...please..." Ageha says softly. "I want...I want to feel good."

Leo smiles her beautiful smile and kisses her on the forehead. "That's a good girl. You used your words~"

Leo lowers herself while removing Ageha's panties gently and tossing them aside. She begins licking and sucking on her wet pussy like there's no tomorrow. Ageha lets out adorable sexy moans, jerking her head back from Leo's tongue inside her pussy. Leo chuckles as she pulls away just a bit to see the juices drip onto the floor and then go on licking again.

She then positions Ageha on the toilet and fingers her pussy right there while leaning towards her with a smile.

"This is fun~" she purrs. "You're just so beautiful, Ageha-san. That's why I love you so much~"

"Ahhhh...aahhh...Leo-san..." The tanned girl moans softly.

Leo's fingers go deeper, making Ageha gasp and cry out in pleasure just from that. She doesn't know why, but this feeling surprised her. She is also surprised on how skilled Leo is at this. There is no way Ageha and Matsuri can top that off. From one simple, passionate kiss to turning Ageha around to have her behind exposed. Leo positions herself behind the tanned girl while Ageha's hands are on the toilet seat, just wondering what Leo is going to do next.

Leo opens up Ageha's pussy, causing a few drops of juices fall onto the floor and then begins to "eat away" at it once again. Ageha's legs wobble uncontrollably, just desperate to drop onto the floor, but the Spaniard, wills herself not to let that happen. She cannot let this rich girl beat her...at least in her mind.

But Leo's tongue continuously does its magic inside her pussy, moving in all directions and then some. Ageha shakes her head roughly, just trying to be strong, but can't. She's definitely no match for Leo's talent in sex. Whoever taught her or she taught herself, is just magnificent. But Ageha's longing to do it with Matsuri is gone forever. Her body...and soon her heart belongs to Leo now. There's no going back.

" _Leo-san...me corro...¡Me voy a correr!"_ (Leo-san...I'm cumming...I'm gonna cum!)" Ageha cries.

"Fufu! Then, cum~" Leo says, understanding what the tanned girl is saying. "I'll be awaiting for your meal~"

Ageha jerks her head back upon reaching her climax, screaming in pleasure. Leo opens her mouth as love juices squirt from her pussy and gets as much as she can. The tanned girl almost collapses on the toilet seat in exhaustion, but Leo catches her quickly and pulls her into a gentle, tight embrace.

"It's okay...it's alright," she says softly. "I got you, Ageha-san. We're together now."

Together? Is that really official? Ageha still wonders if she still has a chance to be with Matsuri, but it's not happening at this moment. Leo gently sets her down on the seat and waves good-bye, hoping the tanned girl will return in time for them to eat. However, Ageha is too exhausted to get up just yet. She looks down at her wet, dripping pussy and whimpers.

 ****That Night****

Ageha cannot sleep. She's checking her phone every now and then with photos that Leo sent earlier. Some sexy photos that she herself took before leaving the restaurant. They thankfully ate, yes, but after that, Leo wanted Ageha in the bathroom again to take some sexy photos before going home. Just a little souvenir as Leo says.

*Next Day*

"Huh? Why take Matsuri along, Mama?" Ageha asks.

"There's this new place that's fitting to her nation," Ageha's mother says with an index finger held up. "I thought I'd show her a few things to see if she likes it. You take care of the house okay?"

"But...ummm..." Ageha isn't so sure if being by herself in the house is such a good idea. Mostly because of a certain someone.

"What's the matter, (my child)? You've taken care of the house by yourself before, haven't you?" her mother says.

"Yes, but...umm..." Ageha fiddles with her fingers, squirming her legs together. As much as she wants to mention Leo, she can't tell her about how they are making love just from Leo's intensions.

"It's okay to invite people over if you wish," Ageha's mother says. "Maybe your best friend Yoshimitsu? Or someone else you know? Anyways, we must be going. Come, Matsuri-chan."

"Okay" The Native American turns toward her "big sister" and waves. "Bye, Ageha-onee-sama."

"H-have a good time," the Spaniard fakes a smile and waves back.

"Actually, ummm...I'm a bit busy here," Ageha says. "Why don't you come back later."

"Oh? Is anyone home at the moment?" Leo asks.

Ageha squeaks and averts her eyes back and forth. The rich blonde grins and steps a bit closer to her.

"You're all on your own, aren't you~?" Leo says.

The Spaniard has no choice but to follow Leo into the living room after shutting the door. They sit down on the couch and Leo scoots closer to the tanned girl. However the Spaniard doesn't want to as she is frowning and scoots away. But that makes Leo grin and scoot even closer.

"What's the matter? Can't get over what we did yesterday~?" Leo purrs. "I told you...I touched you first. You're the only one for me."

"Not really," Ageha says. "I never even considered us a couple in the first place."

Leo wraps an arm around Ageha's shoulder and leans closer. "Ohhhh, what are you saying? Are you denying that are love making is a fake? Come on, open yourself up a little~"

"I can't," Ageha says. "I...I already have someone I love."

"You mentioned that before," Leo says. "And I respect that. But...have you considered actually telling your feelings to Matsuri-san?"

This makes Ageha think a little bit. "N-no...I, ummm..."

Leo makes Ageha face her and gently caress her cheek. "You haven't told her, which means I got a chance to get to you first. She didn't. What does that mean, hm?"

Ageha gasps. She too knows that, but didn't want to admit it. It's saddening to think that Leo was quick enough to get to her before Matsuri. And those two tanned girls were just as close as sisters anyways.

Leo briefly kisses her on the lips and pulls away. "You get it now? Do you finally accept me~?"

They touch, kiss and do whatever they please until Ageha pulls away.

"Let's...let's take this to my room...~" Ageha whispers. "It'll be more room."

"Absolutely~"

Ageha grips Leo's hand firmly as she leads the way to her bedroom. Amber eyes show steely resolve as well as submission, acceptance of this new development.

"If I'm giving in...we're doing this the right way," she speaks with a voice that leaves no place for argument. The Lioness only smiles and gives an eager nod.

Once inside the sanctum that is Ageha's bedroom, the Spaniard and Wealthy maidens shed their clothes, with own hands never touching their own bodies. One woman removes the other's clothes and in no time, they stand before Ageha's bed, eye to eye, breast to breast, hand in hand, fingers intertwined.

Their gazes remain joined even as they tilt their heads and pucker up, Ageha being the one to do the last push and claiming Leo's delicious, addictive, soft lips with hers in a deep, passionate kiss that has the two sharing beautiful moans with each other, one moaning and sighing with bliss into the other's mouth, particularly when hands joined the equation.

Hands in ridiculously long, beautiful tresses of blonde and dark green, a hand rubbing circles on one woman's back while the other's grabs a good handful of thigh and then, moves upwards to give a caramel ass cheek a good, greedy grope.

Ageha has to break the kiss to give a beautiful squeal with a moan at the end when Leo's hand in her hair leaves and moves to join the other on her ass, now the Spaniard's backside getting worked like twin buns in Leo's incredibly skilled, most capable hands.

In no time at all, the caramel beauty has her arms wrapped around the blonde beauty's shoulders as Leo's handiwork on her derriere has her thighs quivering and knees threatening to wobble.

"Ohhh, this butt...it's so nice, sooo~nice! It seems it's another weak point of yours, huh Ageha-san~?" Leo purrs right in Ageha's ear and she sucks on and then nibbles on the earlobe, making the Rose Ninja moan and sigh sweetly, whining adorably-sexy as her loins begin to burn deliciously from the expert handling of her sensitive bum.

"L-Leo...saaan...please...just...just take me already! Do what you want! _¡Hazme el amor ya!_ Make love to me already!" Ageha almost cries. After all, combined with her sensitive ass, her massive I-cup Spanish breasts squished against Leo's own beautifully enormous teats have their skin tingling and warm, their nipples hard and brushing together deliciously thanks to their closeness.

"Haaah, music to my ears, Ageha-san. By all means, then...the wall. You know what to do~" Leo gives Ageha another, sweet, soothing kiss and then, they breathe the same air as the blonde beauty gives her command.

Ageha's caramel skin becomes a shade darker with a deep blush, yet Ageha doesn't hesitate as she gets into the position she knows Leo is implying.

Hands firmly planted on the soft-maroon wall nearest to her bed, Ageha proceeds to bend over, presenting her perfect ass to her new beloved.

Leo licks her smiling lips and she can't help but squeeze and caress Ageha's ass cheeks once she's close enough. Those slabs of Spanish booty compel her to take just a bit more time, just a bit. She beams with pride and is almost salivating when she sees Ageha's ass wiggle and sway right in her face, the Spaniard showing her need and desperation for more of Leo's touch on her butt.

"Leo-saaaaan! Pleeeease!" Ageha whines and Leo can't help but give a soft, deep chuckle.

"Sorry, sorry~ This _culo_ of yours is...haaah...chu," Leo apologizes, even speaking "ass" in Spanish, albeit nowhere near as good as her beloved's pronunciation. Then, the blonde nuzzles an ass cheek and gives it a soft kiss.

"Ok...thanks for the meal~" Leo coos and with a nigh wicked grin, she squats down for a better angle, grabs Ageha's ass with both hands and then, dives right in.

Ageha nearly cums right then and there.

Leo is like a thirsty lioness that has gone too long without a drink.

Her tongue laps up at Ageha's hot, wet pussy while her lips massage and suck on her labia. Sometimes, Leo opens her mouth wide and takes into it as much of Ageha's folds as she can to lash at the labia with her tongue. Other times, she licks the wet pussy lips with lazy, long strokes and then she gives little kisses to Ageha's aching clit.

Leo's own womanhood aches for touch. Her essence is already dripping down to the soft, fluffy carpet of Ageha's bedroom, yet the blonde focuses all her attention on Ageha's pussy. She has something else in mind, after all.

And then, just as Ageha thinks Leo is finally showing mercy and coming closer to finishing her, after a particularly wonderful stroke of the tongue to that sweet spot within her vaginal walls...Leo stops.

Ageha clearly aims to scream and swear Leo's ear off in Spanish after that stunt...but she's soon arching her back and mashing her heaving teat into Leo's hand as the blonde shifts and presses her front against Ageha's back, her milky-white breasts smooshed against her spine and Leo's lips brushing against her shoulder blades, back of the neck and head, while the blonde's other hand is reaching around to cup Ageha's hot, sopping-wet pussy in her palm and then, the Lioness jams three fingers inside the Rose Senran's cooch, her fingers making rapid "come hither" motions.

"Leo-san, Leo-san Leo-san _ay Dios mío me corroooo!"_ And that's all Ageha can take and she screams the loudest scream of pleasure she recalls ever letting out as she cums, her entire body seizing up, her ass shaking against Leo's pelvis, her pussy throbbing and squirting her juices unto Leo's hand and wrist.

Ageha's vision clears soon enough (when did she close her eyes?) and she finds herself resting against the pillows on her bed's headrest, and Leo more or less making herself at home in Ageha's lap.

The wealthy girl smiles and tilts her head back to rest on the crook of Ageha's neck, and the Spaniard looks down with confusion and awe and arousal at the sheer, completely naked glory of Leo.

Ageha can't help herself and she gets a beautiful, deep purr out of Leo by reaching a hand around to grab a handful of milky white, flawless, soft, huge and warm breast and her other hand goes down for that sweet spot between Leo's legs, but the blonde gently yet firmly seizes her wrist.

"L-Leo-san...?" "Wait~ It's Ok. Just wait. Let me show you something...let me you show my pleasure. Touch my bosom all~you like, but let me show you something you have never seen. Just sit back and enjoy the view~" Leo purrs and kisses Ageha's wrist, then lets go of to move her hands.

One hand goes to the teat not in Ageha's hand, and Leo gives a deep-throated moan as she pinches and tweaks her nipple on that breast while Ageha oh so eagerly squeezes and rolls the boob in her hand like bread dough.

Then, the other hand of Leo, the one that's actually coated completely in Ageha's own pussy juice, moves down past her tummy, down and downwards, over her pubic mound, and the blonde tilts her head back and to the side to show Ageha her pleasure-ridden face as Leo starts to fondle her folds, idly fiddle with her clit, then moves two fingers into her hot, wet pussy.

 _"...m-magnífica..._ (M-Magnificent)" Ageha breathes as she continues to idly grope Leo's breast while the blonde herself does the same to other, and Ageha wraps her free arm around the blonde's midsection, holding her tight and close, the caramel-skinned girl relishing in the closeness and intimacy of the moment, the warmth of Leo.

Ageha's ears get treated to the beauty of Leo's moans, some deep coos, a few sighs, even some purr-like sounds coming from deep in her throat as the rich girl continues to pleasure herself in Ageha's embrace, and her face, flushed with a deep blush, matches those sounds oh so beautifully.

"A~Aaaah..Agehaaaa-sannnn...hold...hold me tight...I'm cumming...I'm going...! Going to cummm...~!" Leo breathes, moans deeply, her beautiful voice rising in pitch and volume as she works her fingers inside her pussy faster, harder, now pumping three fingers in and out of her sopping-wet entrance at a wonderfully escalating pace.

"L-Leo-san! Yes! Always...always~!" Ageha is quick to comply and she swoons and her body gets hot as she gets the best seat in the house to witness and hear Leo orgasm from her self-pleasuring, right there in her arms, her enormous breasts squished against Ageha's forearms as she holds the blonde firmly yet tenderly as she rides the euphoric high, Leo giving out a long, loud moan, a deep, beautiful coo and then, a sweet sigh of relief towards the end.

" _Por Dios..._ Oh God, Leo-san, I have to...!" Ageha moaned into the kiss with Leo that she initiates and that the blonde eagerly melts into. After pulling away, the rich girl coos and moans happily when Ageha rearranges their positions.

Leo lets Ageha do all the work, she lets the Spaniard do as she pleases and, after just some shuffling, some bumps here and there, Leo and Ageha finally get it right, they spread their legs and then wrap them around each other, with the blonde and dark-green haired young women making for a visually stunning sight of beauty as they prepare to make love like only women can.

"Leo-san...with me...become one with me!" Ageha moans and doesn't wait for a response, not that she needed any confirmation in the first place.

The two young women feel a wonderful shudder go through their bodies at first contact, the first "kiss" that their "other" lips share, the first contact of their soaked folds and the first little "love tap" of their hyper-sensitive clits when Ageha does the initial grinding motion.

Ageha and Leo can't help but close their eyes as they begin to engage in the breath-takingly beautiful and intimate act of tribadism, if only for a moment, a moment of passionate immersion, to focus solely on feeling and hearing, not seeing.

The ladies' ears get treated to a beautiful cacophony of pleasure as moans, sighs, sweet cries of delight fill Ageha's bedroom. Their bodies are overwhelmed with sensation, heat coursing through them from their point of connection, and the sweat that coats their flawless skin only adds to the slick sensation of their pussies grinding and rubbing together and then, they open their eyes to gaze into each other's very souls as they grab for each other and pull one another into a deep, searing, tongue-and-moans-laden kiss while rubbing and grinding and rocking harder and faster against each other.

Their enormous and beautiful breasts squish and mold together, their nipples leaving warmth wherever they rub and brush against along the uber-generous expanse of their chests as Leo and Ageha seem quite intent on kissing the soul out of one another.

Eventually, they lose all sense of coordination. Leo and Ageha pull away to breathe, moan and scream their pleasure as they grind their pussies together with frantic need to finish.

"Ageha-san! Ageh~aaaahhhh-saaaan! Oh God, too good...! Too good, I feel...so...too good!" "Leo-san! Leo-san, _ay Dios mío se siente TAN rico_...! Hold me, Leo-san! Hold me please!" They moan and Ageha barely manages to remember to speak so Leo can understand her too.

Leo's arms immediately wrap around Ageha's waist and back, a hand tangled in those luscious green tresses and Ageha returning the favor, gripping Leo for dear life and grabbing a good handful of those ridiculously, beautifully long blonde tresses.

"Aaagehaaa...! My beloved...! Mine, mine! My rose!" Leo shuts her eyes tight, feeling her body ready to break the limit.

"Leo-san! Leo-san, Leo, my lioness! I'm yours, yours alone! Oh God...! _Me corro me corro me corro!_ I'm cuuummiiiinggggg!" And Ageha meets her there and the two cum together, and cum hard.

The two scream each other's name as orgasm tears through their bodies, heat engulfing them, their pussies becoming an absolute mess of their love juices and absolutely soaking the bed below their point of union.

They throw their heads back almost in a whiplash-like motion as they give their final, primal cry of release and their arms grip onto each other almost for dear life or afraid that their partner would disappear.

Eventually, the pleasure subsides and leaves the most beautiful and soothing afterglow, and Leo and Ageha fall flat on the bed like two puppets with their strings cut off, Ageha partially on top of Leo, the blonde's bountiful bosom working better than pillows for the dark-greenette to rest her cheek against.

The softest of moans, little groans, sighs of bliss, relief and satisfaction fill the air of Ageha's bedroom, the two participants of this incredible lovemaking just relishing in the aftermath of what they just willingly, eagerly indulged in.

Snuggling against the rich blonde, Ageha smiles softly as Leo does the same, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you, Ageha-san…" she whispers. "Now and forever…"

"I love you, too, Leo-san…" Ageha replies. "But despite us finally being together, c-can I make at least one request?"

"Sure, anything."

"I still want to spend my time with Matsuri-chan. She's so dear to me, you know?"

Leo smiles and nods. "Of course, Ageha-san. There's no need to leave her out, right?"

Ageha closes her eyes with a smile. "Yes….thank you, Leo-san."


End file.
